The Misadventures of the Rebels With a Cause
by MoonlightFox143
Summary: The wizarding world is a fantastical place filled with wonder and magic. It's also filled with mystery, suspicion and darkness. The first war is over but it's left its scars. Now it's the next generations turn to navigate through the fragile peace that's settled over their world. What will they do when their peace is threatened? Can they save the day or will evil ultimately win?
1. Chapter 1What's that That's the Teachers

**A/N: Welcome one and all to the official reboot of Riley Langley and Her Seven Year Adventure! It's finally here! Everything will be different and yet nothing will have changed! I'm trying out a different writing style and everything. The entire series will be together instead of separated, because why not? I'll add warnings when they become appropriate because this story will be very dark as it comes close to the last book. For now, though, enjoy all the hi-jinks and shenanigans that are certainly abound! I hope you all enjoy this version as much as I enjoy writing it. And now... ON WARDS TO THE STORY!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: J. owns everything but my OC's. This story is my interpretation of the Harry Potter Series and by no means should money be made off of it.**

_Book One: That Time That Guy Wanted That Fancy Rock_

_Chapter One: What's That? That's the Sound of Teachers Crying._

Thunder rolled lazily through the sky as drizzling rain tapped on the windows with comforting consistency. The atmosphere in the small cottage was a lazy one. The matron of the house sat in her kitchen slowly stirring her morning tea as she read a particularly interesting article in the newspaper about the passing of a new anti-werewolf law. The matron sighed in dismay and moved on to the next story.

Up the stairs and down the hall to the right was a brightly colored room. Inside this room was a very lumpy looking bed. Looking closer, it seemed said lumpy bed was actually breathing. The breathing lump gave a start at the out of place rapping on its window and with a large put upon sigh; the lump tossed the blanket away to reveal a disheveled and sleepy girl. Stretching, the girl yawned and rubbed her eyes, before looking around in confusion about what had awoken her.

_Rap, rap, rap._

The girl looked out her window and blinked at the very wet owl perched on her windowsill. _That's odd,_ she thought as she let the poor thing in, _I thought Moony was supposed to call… _The large and irritated owl shook itself violently, spraying water everywhere and making the girl cringe, before holding its leg out to her for her to take the letter attached. As soon as the owl was unburdened, it gave one last squawk and flew right back out of the window.

The girl watched it leave in bewilderment, still a bit foggy from sleep. Looking at the letter in her hand, the girls eyes widened and filled with excitement. _Of course! _The girl thought mentally smacking herself. The girl quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the two thick pieces of parchment to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Langley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Riley Langley smiled as she skimmed over the second paper telling her what she was required to get. Her Hogwarts acceptance letter was here! It was in her hand! She felt slightly dazed and she stumbled out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Aunt Andy!" She cried practically jumping into the women's arms, "It came! It finally came! I got my Hogwarts letter!"

Andromeda Tonks smiled softly at her niece, returning the enthusiastic hug, "That's wonderful Riley. You should go get dressed. We'll have breakfast and then we can go to Diagon Ally to get your things. How does that sound?"

Riley squealed and skipped away back towards her room; "You're my favorite Aunt ever!" she called over her shoulder.

"I better be!" Andromeda laughed.

Diagon Alley was an interesting place to say the least. Witches and Wizards, Hags and Warlocks, creatures of the night, goblins and house elves, everyone gathered there bustling about to and fro. The shops were buzzing and streets were crowded. Mysterious things hung off shelves and sat in barrels. Brooms were being tested and sweets were being tasted. People were haggling and shop keepers were reeling in customers. It was all the liveliness of a regular market, but with a magical touch.

Andromeda rolled her eyes and tugged on Riley's hand as the girl stopped at yet another table to discuss with an old thief about the true value of the things he was selling.

"I don't believe you," Riley stated matter of fact, "There's no way, _at all_, that this necklace belonged to Morgan Le Fey."

"Of course it did, you silly girl," The thief insisted going a little red in the face, "Can't you see the markings? It's the markings of Morgan's circle!"

"I'm not stupid, old man," Riley said giving the thief a heated glare, "I saw a necklace exactly like that, just last week in Mattie's place. He told me those markings were generic runes used to make things feel authentic."

The thief glared at the unimpressed girl before giving a final huff and slouching a bit, "I'll give it to you for six sickles."

Riley's face split into a blinding grin, "Sold. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Andromeda shook her head at her ward as they walked away from the angry and exasperated thief, "If you know that the markings are fake, why'd you still buy it?"

Riley just gave her a sly smile, "I know the markings are fake, but I also know that this necklace is one of a kind and was stolen from Mattie's a few weeks ago. He told me that the way the silver is weaved and how the jewel is placed marks it as a one of kind made by Gregory Elswitch. I needed a present for Tonk's birthday and this seemed perfect. She loves Elswitch jewelry."

"This is why I'm always wary of letting you stay with your uncle," Andromeda scolded, "You end up learning far too much from the criminals he gets information from. You're becoming a criminal yourself."

"The only crime I committed was knowing more about the item then the seller," Riley defended, "I'm not the criminal here. That old man was for selling stolen goods!"

Andromeda just gave an exasperated huff and continued to drag Riley off to the stores they needed, "I think we need to have chat about _right_ and _wrong_ when we get home. Again."

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly. Riley tried to buy some books on hexing but the plan was nixed when she finally noticed a highly exasperated Andromeda standing behind her; arms crossed and glaring. Riley had also tried to go to the joke shop, but was quickly shut down by her aunt and sulkily made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron and ultimately back to their home.

Andromeda loved Riley like her own daughter, but the girl was a terrible troublemaker. Between the ridiculous shenanigans she pulled at home and the fact that it was now a common occurrence for Riley to out con con-men, Andromeda often wondered what she was being punished for.

For such a short life, Riley had quite the tragic history and Andromeda could understand why the girl acted like she did. But there were days that Andromeda just couldn't take it anymore and would send Riley off to her to her uncles in hopes of catching a break. Of course, with Mad-Eye being the paranoid auror he is, Riley often came back worse off then she'd left having learned some new trick to add to her troublemaking.

Riley knew she caused her Aunt a lot of grief and she often felt bad about it, but she also knew she'd never stop. If she stopped causing trouble, if she stopped planning and learning and scheming then her mind wouldn't be occupied and she'd start thinking of things that she swore never to think about again. So mischief and chaos was her way of life and she certainly wasn't going to apologize for it.

It was two weeks before Riley would be off to Hogwarts that her family gathered together in Andromeda's cozy dining room for dinner. The family was small and a bit broken, but they were happy and that was all that mattered.

Andromeda's husband, Ted, was immediately pulled into legal a conversation with Riley's uncle, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody the moment he stepped through the door. Ted being a magical and muggle lawyer often consulted with aurors who'd got themselves into a pickle with the muggle authorities. Sometimes magic just couldn't be used practically and that's when they called in Ted.

When Remus Lupin arrived, Riley glued herself to his side and didn't leave it all evening as she rapidly told him about all her plans and schemes for when she got to school.

Remus was Riley's favorite person in the world. He had been best friends with Riley's biological father and Riley's mother since they met in their first year at Hogwarts. They had named him godfather when she was born and from that moment on, Remus had worn the title like a badge of honor.

He was Riley's partner in crime, her best friend, her confidant and her last true parental figure all wrapped up in one. After Riley's mother and step-father died, Remus had done everything in his power to gain custody of Riley, but being a werewolf made the endeavor impossible. Despite this, Remus made sure he was always around when Riley needed him. Remus was the closest thing she had to a parent now and, likewise, Riley was the closest thing he had to a daughter.

Riley was under the belief that Remus was actually an evil genius and often claimed him as being the mastermind behind some of her best pranks and shenanigans. That was why she spent most of the evening going over ideas and the most efficient ways to set up certain plans at Hogwarts with him.

"You _are_ going to pay attention in class, though, right Riley?" Remus said after a lapse in the conversation, "We've talked about this before, remember?"

Riley sighed and repeated once more, the words Remus made sure to drill into her head, "My education is equally important as having fun. If I want a good job and a good life after Hogwarts I have to have good grades. My jokes and plans will not affect my schooling. If they should start to affect my schooling, then I am to send you a letter immediately."

Remus couldn't help but smirk at the monotone way she repeated his speech. He knew just telling her to focus on her schooling would not only be hypocritical but also useless, so instead he made sure to get through her head that she could have all the fun she wanted and still get good grades if she tried.

"Good. I know you'll love your lessons just as much as I did," Remus nodded, and then quickly added with a wink, "You'll find your lessons can actually improve your pranks efficiency by leaps and bounds, until even the teachers will have to wonder how you managed it."

"Remus!" Andromeda scolded, throwing a napkin at him as the rest of the table laughed.

The rest of the meal was spent bickering and laughing as the all the adults talked about their times at Hogwarts. Tonks, having just graduated, seemed more then a little wistful as she spoke about her and her friends. Remus was happy to tell Riley all about him and his friends' times at Hogwarts, though he was still just as hesitant to talk about her father as he always was.

Riley's birth father was, in fact, a criminal. A murderer to be exact; one of the most famous one's too, seeing as he was responsible for the death of twelve unfortunate muggles and one young wizard. His name was Sirius Black and Remus just happened to be his best friend. Not anymore, obviously, but it was why Remus and Riley were so close.

Remus had taken it upon himself to be the best father figure/uncle he could possibly be for Riley, because he felt guilty. At least, that's what Riley figured. Remus couldn't be there for Harry Potter who'd been his other best friend's son and so he tried double time to be there for Riley. She understood, though, and didn't hold his reasoning against him. She just enjoyed what she had and tried not to question it.

As the conversation dwindled, Mad-Eye and Remus took their leave, both of them giving Riley final pieces of advice and encouragement. Tonks helped her mother clean the table and Ted and Riley made their way into the living room, both knowing they were going to fall asleep almost instantly and neither really caring.

"Hey, Uncle Ted," Riley mumbled already half asleep. She was stretched out on the couch, her feet propped up on his lap as he used the reclining part of the couch.

"Hmm?" His reply just as sleepy as her question.

"My mom was a good person, right?"

"Of course she was, Red," Ted answered a bit confused.

"And Remus is a good person," Riley continued, "So how did they end up loving someone so… bad?"

Ted sighed and sat up to see Riley watching him with sleepy eyes, "He wasn't always bad. You're a lot like him you know? He was funny and charming and smarter then most gave him credit for, but he had a hard home life; even worse then your Aunt's. I think it was his brother's death that pushed him over the edge, though. He loved that boy, even if getting him to admit it was a chore. After his brother died while in league with Voldemort, things went down hill for Sirius. Eliza tried to help him through his grief, but I guess he just didn't want to handle it anymore. I think the Potters death was what really made him crack. That's all just speculation, mind. Maybe one day you'll find out the truth, because none of us know why he did it, either."

Ted looked over to see Riley already fast asleep. He sighed and settled back into the couch. He always regretted not knowing Sirius as well as he wanted to. He and Andromeda had been disowned the moment they got engaged and ran away. Andromeda left her family behind for him and that meant leaving behind Sirius as well. Maybe if they had tried to help him, maybe if they'd given him some place safe to go before he ran off to the Potter's things would have been different. Ted shook his head and closed his eyes; it was no use dwelling in the past. What was done was done and he couldn't change it.

Half an hour later Andromeda and Tonks, to their dismay, walked in to find Riley and Ted both sound asleep on the couch.

~{ }~

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students and their families as they all rushed to find compartments on the train and said goodbye to their loved ones. Riley stared at the large scarlet train in wonder. It wasn't the first time she'd seen it, but it felt like a whole new experience now that she was finally going to be on it. Riley quickly hauled her trunk onto the train with the help of Tonks. Unfortunately, Andromeda and Ted couldn't be there to see Riley off, so Tonks had volunteered. The two girls giggled and joked as they found Riley an empty compartment to use.

"Now, remember what I told about the teachers," Tonks said, giving Riley a little poke to make sure she was listening, "McGonagall is fair but very strict, Flitwick is really fun and kind as long as you stay on his good side, Professor Sprout is also really kind but she's very business like and finally, Snape is the _worst_. Do your best not to cross him and you should be all right, but remember that he rarely punishes his own house and always punishes everyone else. Got it?"

Riley nodded, "Got it."

Tonks smiled, "Good. Don't forget to send me letters. I want to hear about everything."

"Only if you promise to tell me everything about you and Remus."

Tonks blushed bright red and her eyes went wide, "What are talking about?"

Riley grinned, "I saw the way you look at him. You're completely in love with him and I approve."

"I am not!"

"You are too! Don't deny it!"

Tonks glared at Riley before slumping in defeat, "He doesn't even notice me."

Riley shook her head fondly, mumbling under her breath, "He definitely notices."

"Now, shoo!" Riley said a little louder as she practically pushed the other girl off the train, "You can't be late for your training or Uncle Mad-Eye will have a cow! I'll be fine. Have fun! Send me letters! Send Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted my love. _Bye_!"

Tonks waved to Riley looking utterly bewildered by the abrupt dismissal. Sometimes she honestly had to wonder about her cousin.

Riley sighed as she made her way back to her chosen compartment. She could already feel the panic rising in her chest. _Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this. She'd never really had friends before. All she'd ever known was her family. How was she supposed to act? What was she supposed to say? _Riley stopped and took a deep breath; banishing the thoughts from her mind and plastering a grin on her face, just like she'd been doing since she was little.

Throwing her shoulders back and raising her chin, Riley strolled into her claimed compartment only to see another person already there. The boy was on the ground seemingly looking for something under the seats, his butt giving a little wiggle as he shifted further along. Riley tried to stifle a giggle with little success, startling the poor boy. There was a smack and a yelp and then the boy was quickly pulling himself free, his face turning beet red at the sight of her watching him. He was a first year like her, she could tell by the plainness of his school robes. His black hair was a little disheveled and his chubby cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Feeling her smile grow into something a little more real, Riley gave another chuckle.

"Hello," She greeted with a wave, "Do you need help?"

The boy stared at her in shock for a moment before nodding quickly, "I-I lost my toad, Trevor! I was hoping he was just hiding under the seats, but I can't find him anywhere!"

Riley gave the distraught boy a reassuring smile, "I'll help you look."

The two thoroughly searched every nook and cranny of the compartment before Riley suggested they try searching the others as well. The boy, she'd nicknamed him sniffles by this point as he looked about ready to cry, just gave her a hopeless little nod and the two set out to find the missing toad.

"I'm Riley by the way," Riley said after asking the third compartment full of people if they'd seen Trevor.

"N-Neville," Sniffles replied.

Riley patted Sniffles' shoulder sympathetically, "Don't worry, Neville. We'll find him."

~{ }~

Riley and Neville spent most of the late morning and afternoon searching the train for the allusive toad with little to no success. They met most of their year mates along the way, though. One girl in particular stood out from the rest. She had offered to help Riley and Neville search, but Riley quickly found the girl to be highly irritating. She was by far the _bossiest_ and biggest _know-it-all _Riley had _ever_ had the displeasure to meet. The two girls immediately got off to a bad start when Riley suggested they try a Summoning Charm and the girl, Hermione Granger (Though Riley had settled on calling her Miss Priss), told her under no uncertain terms that she couldn't do it and shouldn't try without an adult around. Needless to say, it only got worse from there.

It was a couple hours after lunch that the three of them split up. Hermione and Neville went one way, while Riley went the other. It wasn't long before Riley ran into the only person on the train she had already loathed even before even getting on the train. Draco Malfoy was, according to Riley, a "spoiled rotten little ferret with an unhealthy obsession with his even more stuck up father". Riley despised the fact that she was even sort of related to them, but as Riley was most uncomfortably aware; you don't get to choose with whom you share your blood.

Said loathed boy, was just stepping out of his compartment, smirking at something one of his personal bodyguards he called friends said, when he spotted her. Riley swore violently in her head. She should've just hopped into one of the other compartments the moment she realized he was there. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Well, well, if it isn't the _Black_ sheep," Draco smirked.

Riley raised her eyebrow at him incredulously and put her hands on her hips, "Was that supposed to be an insult, Blondie?" She asked with a scoff, "You've got to do better then that, kid."

Though they were both first years, Riley was actually almost a year older then Draco and took every chance she got to lord it over the boy, as nothing seemed to irritate him more. As if on queue, Draco's face fell into a deep scowl, his face flushing red in anger.

"Shut up, you filthy blood traitor!"

"_Ooo_! I'm _so_ hurt I might just die," Riley mocked, before rolling her eyes, "Let's not forget that _you're_ the one who started talking to _me_, okay. I was minding my own business. So you can just go scurry along, kid. I don't have time to listen to your whinging."

Draco opened his mouth to yell something awful at her, she was sure, but she had already brushed past him. She and Draco only ever had to see each other once a year when Riley was dragged off to see Andromeda's forever dying mother, but it was enough to build quite the animosity towards each other. Draco and the whole Black-Malfoy family stood for everything Riley despised and stood against, so it wasn't much of a surprise that Riley and Draco hated each other.

It hadn't always been like that. Before she and Draco had really understood things like prejudice, they had actually spent a lot of their time visiting Druella playing together. Neither of them had siblings, so they substituted by actually seeing each other as siblings rather then cousins. They even sent letters to each other often during those years. It went on like that for awhile, until slowly Riley began to understand the differences in beliefs and tried to make Draco understand as well. The next time she saw Draco he refused to talk to her and Riley went home disappointed and furious.

Riley sighed as she stuck her head into another compartment to ask if the people inside had seen a toad. She'd often regretted how Draco's and her relationship crumbled, but she also understood that they were both too stubborn and angry to ever fix it.

Opening another compartment door, Riley just barely got out of the way quick enough for a boy to fall face first on the ground in front of her. Raising her eyebrow at the boy, Riley glanced into the compartment to see two other boys laughing their heads off.

"I know I'm pretty brilliant, but throwing yourself at my feet seems a little extreme," Riley said to the redhead groaning on the ground. The other two boys just laughed harder at her words.

The redhead groaned again and pushed himself up off the ground, sending a glare at his friends. Turning to Riley, the boy dropped into a graceful bow, "I apologize, my lady. I saw your beauty and thought you must be a princess and thus the only appropriate reaction was to throw myself at your feet."

Riley felt herself blush despite her best efforts, but grinned none the less, "You're good. I'll give you that."

The redhead grinned, "I'm George; those far less attractive idiots in there are Fred and Lee."

Riley grinned at the offend squawks of protest coming from the boys. Now that she really looked at them, she could see that Fred and George were twins, which just made the whole thing funnier to her.

"Riley," She introduced between laughs.

George grinned at her, "So to what do we own the pleasure of your visit, My Lady?"

Riley tried to calm her giggling as she explained about Neville's missing toad, only to learn that they hadn't seen Trevor at all, "Well, if you do, let me know. I'll probably still be looking for him."

She waved goodbye and continued on with a disappointment that was quickly becoming a familiar companion.

~{ }~

Riley didn't make it back to her compartment until the sun had begun to set. The girl flopped face first onto one of the benches, feeling defeated and exhausted. She felt awful for Neville because she knew how much pets could mean to their owners. She wouldn't know what she'd do if she ever lost Batman; her clumsy hero of the night. Ted and Andromeda had given her the beautiful black owl for her eighth birthday and the two had connected instantly. She was sure losing him would be like losing a limb.

Riley was broken from her thoughts when Neville stumbled in, followed closely by a huffy Hermione. Neville slouched into a seat across from Riley and gave her a horribly hopeful look. Riley sighed, sat up and shook her head sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Neville. I couldn't find him, but don't worry!" She added on quickly when it looked like he might start crying. Nothing terrified Riley more then someone crying, "When we get to the school, we can ask the teachers for help. I'm sure they'll be able to find him for you."

Neville nodded sadly and gave a little sniff. It was at that moment that the train slowed to a stop and a voice announced their arrival in Hogsmeade. Riley quickly tossed her school robes over her clothes and made her way off the train with the others.

**Don't forget to review, please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Slytherin? Nah, Slytherout

**_A/N: Here's chapter two. It hasn't been looked over all too well, because I just haven't had the time. So I apologize for any typos._**

_Chapter Two: Slytherin? Nah, Slytherout._

Riley grinned as she took in the view of the castle over the giant black lake the large man had led them towards. It was equal parts beautiful and creepy with its windows sparkling with light and a dozen or more towers reaching high into the sky. Riley was in love. She hadn't realized she'd stopped walking until Neville grabbed her wrist and tugged her along. They soon reached the edge of the lake, where a dozen little boats were lining the shore.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The large man called, causing all the tiny first years to scurry to find partners. Riley grabbed hold of Neville's hand and quickly led him over to a boat that two girls were getting into. They had just barely sat down when the man called out once more and all the boats began to move of their own volition. The boats coasted across the lake, breaking the calm stillness of the water. Riley amused herself by humming the _Scooby-Doo Where Are You?_ theme song under her breath as they passed under a curtain of ivy and into a dark tunnel like cave that ended in a small harbor.

As they all clambered out of the boats the large man called Neville over and Riley cheered when he handed the boy his missing toad. Neville sighed in relief and quickly caught up with the rest of the students as they were all led across the school grounds and up to the giant castle doors.

Riley stifled giggles as she realized that if this were the beginning of a horror movie, she'd already be done for. The large man, whom Riley learned from Hermione was named Hagrid, knocked on the door and waited. Not even a minute later, a tall, stern looking woman opened the door and ushered them all inside. Gasps were heard throughout the group as they entered the castle. Just the Entrance Hall alone could fit three decent sized houses inside.

"Can you imagine the games of hide and seek we could have here?" Riley whispered to no one in particular. Dean Thomas, a tall boy she'd met on the train earlier, smirked at her.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Hermione shushed them as they were ushered into a small antechamber filled with hanging portraits of people that moved and whispered and watched the group with interest. The woman leading the first years quickly got their attention and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, then she went on to explain The Sorting and the four school houses (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin), what they stood for, and how you could earn and lose house points during the school year, all leading up to the winning of the house cup on the last day.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting," The professor finished with a pointed look at Neville, who's cloak had shifted until the fasten was beside his left ear, and several other children in different degrees of dishevelment.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," Professor McGonagall said, before moving towards the door, "Please wait quietly."

Riley gave Neville an amused smile as he tried to fix his cloak. After a moment, Riley took pity on the boy and helped him fix it.

"Thanks," He said quietly, his cheeks going pink. Riley just patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Riley had heard a lot about Professor McGonagall from her family. Remus in particular spoke of her often with the same reverence as he spoke of Dumbledore, whom he respected more then anyone, and a healthy helping of fondness. Apparently the Professor was often the one to catch Remus and his friends when they got up to their troublemaking. Remus swore that his friend, James Potter and Sirius were McGonagall's favorite students despite the havoc they caused. The way Remus had spoken of the Professor, Riley had actually been expecting someone far different then the grim and strict woman she'd just met.

Riley jumped when the girl behind her screamed and Neville gasped in shock. Whipping her head around, Riley spotted what it was that made everyone jump. A dozen or so glowing, transparent ghostly people floated through the wall apparently deep in discussion.

One monk like ghost seemed to be trying to defend someone else, "— forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance."

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost wearing a ruff said as though just noticing all the little first watching him and the other ghosts with trepidation.

Nobody answered.

"New students!" The Fat Friar said with a smile, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

"Move along now," A sharp voice interrupted, making many of the students jump once more, "the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin."

The Professor had returned. One by one the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall they'd come from.

"Now form a line and follow me," The professor ordered. The first years scrambled to comply as the Professor led them back out of the chamber, across the hall and through the large doors leading to the Great Hall. The first years all 'ooo'd' and 'ahh'd' at the ceiling of the hall that seemed to open right up to the heavens. Fidgeting nervously, Riley looked around at all the students watching them closely. There were four long tables that seemed to each represent a house and at the end of the hall raised up a bit for the others, was another long table that held all the teachers.

McGonagall lead them all up to the front of the Hall to stand before the teachers. The Professor quickly walked forward and placed a stool in front of the first years, along with an old ratty hat that looked like it was barely holding together by the seems.

For a few moments there was complete silence as everyone in the hall stared at the hat. Riley was just about to ask what was going on, when a rip near the brim opened wide and the hat began to sing;

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

(_Oh, don't worry. I really don't,_ Riley thought amusedly.)

_ But don't judge on what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find,_

_ A smarter hat than me._

("Now I want to find a smarter hat," Riley whispered to Dean, making him snort.)

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_ Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

(_Oh, really? I happen to like top hats very much, for your information._)

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_ The Sorting Hat can't see, _

(_Because that's not creepy,_ Riley thought with a smirk.)

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_ Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

(_Who uses the word 'toil' anymore?_)

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_If you've a ready mind,_

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_ Those cunning folk use any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

(_Isn't that kind of contradictory?)_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap!_

_("_How do you get in a flap?"Riley asked quietly._)_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Applause filled the hall and Riley tried to look innocent when McGonagall sent her a disapproving look as though she'd known what Riley had been thinking. The Professor stepped forward as the applause died and held up a rather large roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A little blonde haired girl stumbled forward nervously and sat on the stool before Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. There was a moment of silence and then— "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered loudly as the girl took off the hat and made her way happily towards it. The rest of the first year students fidgeted nervously as name after name were called and they were slowly sorted into their individual houses. Riley laughed a bit when she saw Fred and George cat calling and cheering obnoxiously loud from the Gryffindor table no matter whom was sorted where.

Soon "Granger, Hermione!" was called and Miss Priss practically ran for the stool and shoved the hat onto her head. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called almost immediately.

Finally, "Langley, Riley!" was called out and Riley had to fight down the nervous fluttering of her stomach. She raised her chin and walked confidently towards the stool and sat down. The Professor dropped the hat over her eyes and Riley held her breath as she waited.

_Well, well, well, isn't that interesting._ A cool voice sounded in her head. _Another Black has joined us here at Hogwarts._

Riley hissed, _'Don't mock me. I'm no Black. I renounced that name the day my mother married my step-father. I'm a Langley and a Moody, but I will never be a Black!'_

_Hmm… Yes, your step-father was a good man. Shame… shame… _The voice hummed thoughtfully for a moment. _You're very much like your real father, you know? Very stubborn and temperamental. You've got a good heart, though; strong in your beliefs. You'd be a good Gryffindor like your father. Loyal and honest, too! Just like your mother! But there's much more to you then your parents, isn't there, Little One? I see cunning and intelligence. A willingness to learn and the ambition to overcome the prejudices around you… I know exactly where to put you._

Riley's eyes went wide. _'Don't you dare—!'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Riley growled insults at the stupidly smug hat. This couldn't be happening! _No, no, no, no!_ She couldn't be a Slytherin, there was just no way! Riley wanted to rip that stupid hat to pieces. Evil wizards went to Slytherin. Not Riley. Riley was sure she would be a Gryffindor like her godfather or even a Hufflepuff like her mother. Never had she thought she might be a Slytherin. Sure, she prided herself on her cleverness and resourcefulness and she had big dreams she was determined to make real, but being in Slytherin was never an option for her.

In a daze, Riley strode over to the Slytherin table and sat next to a tall, blonde boy.

"Welcome to the most hated house in Hogwarts," The boy said flatly, "Say goodbye to any friends who made it into other houses, because they'll most likely not want anything to do with you now."

"That's not fair, Ian," Said an older girl with a frown, before she turned to Riley and gave a reassuring smile, "They're not all bad. Anthony over there is a pretty nice guy. Terence is a good guy, too. Ian and I aren't so bad either."

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes, "Anna here, is Slytherins resident optimist and mother hen. I still think she was placed in Slytherin by accident."

Riley just smiled tightly, "It's nice to meet you, but I don't belong here."

Anna gave her a sympathetic look, "I didn't think so either at first, but you'll learn soon enough that its really not so bad being a Slytherin. Sure, most of the Gryffindors will hate you and so will most of your house, probably, but there are some good people in this house. It's not nearly as evil as the rest of the school would like you to think. The friends you make here, I think, are some of the most loyal. It just takes some time, is all."

"I'm Anna Michelson, by the way. The grump next to you is Ian Ashwalder. You'll be okay here, Riley. The Hat's never wrong."

Riley felt herself relax as Anna smiled sweetly at her and Ian offered her a piece of liquorish wand he'd been munching on. When Neville was sorted, Riley made sure to whistle and cheer with the Gryffindors, despite the odd looks and glares she received for it. It was then that Riley decided something. If she was going to be a Slytherin, she was going to be the antithesis of every stereotype the school dropped on her. She would be the very best of the Slytherin house.

Soon enough, Riley was joined at the table by Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

Riley cheered loudly with Anna and Terence Higgs, with whom she'd quickly been introduced to, every time someone was sorted into Slytherin or any of the houses, really. Ian just rolled his eyes at their antics and continued to munch on his endless supply of liquorish to Riley's amusement.

Just like everyone else, Riley was shocked into silence as "Potter, Harry" was called. Riley watched with bated breath as the small, nervous looking boy walked up to the stool. The whole hall broke out into whispers as everyone waited to see where he'd be sorted. A few minutes felt like hours before the Hat finally called out "GRYFFINDOR!" The whole hall (excepting most of Slytherin), broke into wild cheers and applause. The boy, Riley noticed, looked completely overwhelmed as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table.

Harry's sorting was quickly followed by Dean Thomas who went to Gryffindor, Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw), Ron Weasley (Whom Riley learned was Fred and George's younger brother, also a Gryffindor), and ending with Blaise Zambini (Slytherin). Riley and her friends cheered for them all and got varying reactions as they did.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and took the Sorting Hat away. The hall was quieted once more when the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. Dumbledore spread his arms wide, as though hoping he could hug the whole hall. His long white hair and beard shown brightly in the candle light and his blue eyes sparkled merrily.

"Welcome!" He said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down as everyone burst into applause and laughter. Riley had heard a lot about Albus Dumbledore, spending many hours reading about his work with Nicholas Flamel and his discoveries for the uses of Dragons Blood, as well as his work for the betterment of Wizard-Muggle relations. He was, to say the least, Riley's hero. She couldn't wait to properly meet him.

Suddenly the tables were filled with food and all the students began to dig in. Riley chatted with her fellow first years a bit, finding a kindred spirit in Tracey Davis. Tracey also came from a long line of dark wizards and witches, but she didn't agree with their views and often got into trouble for it. Tracey was fiery in spirit and made sure that everyone around her knew she wasn't going to be pushed around. Daphne Greengrass was far more tame, proclaiming that she was Switzerland and to just leave her out of their discussions all together. Theodore Nott was a very quiet, but very polite boy that Riley liked to talk to. Mostly, though, Riley talked with Ian and let him introduce her to some of his friends.

He and Anna were quick to answer all her questions about the different teachers and classes, but mostly they regaled her with the myths and legends of the Slytherin house. She even heard some stories about Ian's surprising mischievous streak. When she told him a few stories of her own mischief as well, she was surprised by him actually giving her a small smile. It was the most expressive she'd seen him get all evening and even that was fleeting. Ian was, by far, the most stoic person she'd ever met. The only thing that seemed to give his emotions away was the occasional twitch of the eyebrows or a roll of the eyes.

Riley smiled as she was dragged into another heated debate between Blaise and Tracey. Maybe being in Slytherin wouldn't be so bad, Andy had been one after all and she was awesome.

"I'm just saying, if you've never heard _Queen_ or _America_, you have no right to say what is or isn't good music," Tracey said throwing her hands up in frustration.

"I'm not listening to muggle music," Blaise sneered.

"Then your opinion is irrelevant and this conversation is over," Tracey waved her hand at him dismissively and scooped some more ice cream onto her plate. Riley snorted in amusement. Tracey was already the most stubborn person Riley had ever met and _that_ was saying something.

Sooner then Riley would've liked, the desserts disappeared with the same efficiency as they had appeared and Dumbledore was once again getting to his feet. The ability the Headmaster had to quiet the whole hall just by standing up had Riley in complete awe.

"Ahem— just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils and a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Here, Dumbledore paused to shoot a rather amused look at the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table, who just smiled back innocently, "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Riley perked up a bit. _Painful death, huh?_ If Dumbledore had meant for her to be scared or warned off, then he was sorely mistaken because now Riley was curious, very curious.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore finished cheerfully, a complete one-eighty from his last announcement.

The whole school, some reluctantly and some cheerfully, bellowed the school song, all with different tunes and some adlibbing some of the lyrics along the way. Riley and a few other students around the Hall, cracked up at the twins' singing the school song at a slow funeral march that had them finishing after everyone else with Dumbledore conducting the last few notes.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said with a swipe at his eye, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

As everyone shuffled out of the Great Hall, Anna gathered all the Slytherin first years and led them out of the hall. As they walked, Anna pointed out different trick steps that they all tried not to fall in, and other tricks throughout the castle. Riley would swear to the end of her days that she was saved from face planting on the steps by a suit of armor that she was sure was completely inanimate a moment before. Anna continued to lead them towards the 'dungeons' of the castle, finally pausing at a blank slate of wall where he explained about passwords and then turned and said very clearly, "Dragons Blood."

The first years watched in fascination as the blank wall morphed into a large wooden door with intricate designs and huge brass doorknob. Anna gently opened the door and led them all into the common room, quickly telling them the rules (No girls in the boys' dorm and no boys in the girls' dorm. No parties after midnight. No telling of the password to other students, etc.), and pointing them towards their respective dorms.

While the others shuffled towards their dorms in an after feast daze, Riley hung back to look around the common room. The place was really quite fantastic. There was a bit of a creepy glow from the reinforced glass that kept them from getting washed out by the lake. Someone had actually placed small lights at the bottom of the lake, so the students could see the creatures swim around above them.

It was easy to see that Slytherin must've held many rich purebloods as everything in the room looked very expensive. The chairs were wonderfully plushy and there were shelves and shelves of school books and reference books. The fire was roaring and made the whole room oddly cozy, though Riley was vaguely disconcerted by how many snakes were integrated throughout the décor. Other then that, it was easy to see that this would be a very common hangout spot for Slytherin students.

Smiling to herself, Riley finally made her way down the hall to the right of the room (the boys took the door on the opposite side). The common room may have been under the lake, but the hall that took the students to the dorms, switched back into the castle and spiraled up from there. It was an odd set up, that made Riley wonder about Salazar Slytherins intentions for his students.

Riley walked into the first year girl's dorm to see Tracey looking ready to pummel Pansy while Daphne and Millicent Bulstrode hung back and watched.

"I don't give a flying Hippogriff about your stupid skin health!" Tracey growled, fists clenched at her sides, "My stuff is already on that bed!"

Daphne sidled up to Riley as Pansy shouted something about moonlight being good for acne prevention, "I think Tracey's going to hex Pansy if she says 'beauty sleep' again."

"Have you tried to get them to cut it out?" Riley asked as Tracey pulled at her own hair, making it stick up in weird ways.

Daphne scoffed, "Are you kidding? I have this thing called self preservation."

Riley rolled her eyes. Pansy opened her mouth to reply to Tracey's insult, her face red and splotchy from anger but Riley quickly cut her off.

"Shut your traps, both of you!" Riley ordered, leveling a glare at both girls, "Your beds are already decided. Deal with it. I'm tired and want to go to bed. If any of you wake me up before I have to, I will personally make sure you get a _spectacular_ new haircut. Understand?" Both girls looked ready to strangle her, but Riley just nodded resolutely and climbed into her designated bed and shut the curtains around it tightly, "Goodnight!"

She heard a lot of grumbling and a bit more name calling, but eventually they all settled down for bed. Riley pulled her covers up over her head and sighed. If this was a glimpse into her future here, then it was going to be a _long_ seven years.

_**A/N: Don't forget to leave a comment. See you next week! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3 Disruptive

**_A/N: Sorry it's late guys! School got in the way so I didn't even have time to look this over (sorry in advance for the bad grammar). Next weeks update is being pushed to the week after because of the holidays. If I can muster up the time and patience, you might even get two chapters that day. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I actually had a lot of fun writing it, though it's certainly not my best. Anyways, enjoy!_**

_Chapter Three: Disruptive? I Think You Mean Delightfully Maddening. _

Riley woke the next morning to Daphne poking her between the eyes repeatedly. Riley growled menacingly at the girl and snapped her teeth at the offending appendage. Daphne snatched her hand back with a smirk.

"You've got ten minutes to get to the Great Hall for breakfast and get your schedule," She informed Riley bluntly, before spinning around and sashaying out of the room. Riley stared after her incredulously, before scrambling out of her bed and throwing on her uniform as fast as physics would allow. Tracey stepped out of the bathroom, all perfect hair and wrinkle free to see Riley hopping around her bed trying to get her socks on and put her hair in a pony at the same time.

"What are you doing?" Tracey laughed.

Riley glared defiantly at the other girl, "I'm getting ready."

Tracey just laughed more, "Stop. Stop. Let me help."

Riley grumbled but stopped her hopping around so Tracey could put her hair up, while Riley did up the buttons of her sweater. After Riley got herself in order, the two girls made a mad dash for the Great Hall, only getting sort of lost twice.

The two of them collapsed at the Slytherin table, out of breath and red faced while Terence, Daphne and the others snickered at them. Riley quickly piled food onto both their plates, while Tracey accepted their class schedules from Professor Snape.

"Next time, maybe you'll remember to be earlier, hm?" The Professor said with a sneer, somehow making it sound vaguely threatening. Riley just gave him her best 'I'm completely innocent' smile, Tracey following suit while he glared at them disapprovingly. The moment he was out of earshot, the girls burst into furious giggles.

~{ }~

There were exactly one hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts, not including the one that turned into a trap door on Thursday's and a slide on Sundays. Besides that one, there were wide, sweeping ones; narrow, rickety ones; ones that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump and Riley had counted each one on a particularly boring afternoon. And if the stairs weren't bad enough there were doors that didn't open unless you asked them politely (Sometimes "Please" really was the magic word) or tickled them in exactly the right spot. There were walls that were actually doors and doors that were actually walls and passageways that started on the bottom floor and somehow ended on the fourth floor, without ever going up.

Worse then all that was Peeves the poltergeist, who loved to cause mayhem and confusion everywhere he went and Argus Filch the caretaker. He was a cranky and really rather scary old man that you'd do best to stay on the good side of because he could make your life incredibly difficult if he felt like it. Not to mention his sneaky cat that acted as an alarm system for the grouch. Mrs. Norris was a nasty little cat that had many a student wishing fervently that they could just punt her across the castle. In conclusion, living at Hogwarts was complete insanity and Riley had never felt more at home.

The first week of classes was far more interesting to Riley then she'd thought they'd be, seeing as they were all mostly just introductions to the classes. The Slytherin first years were all quick to find their favorite professors and classes. They were happy to note that, though there was a strong rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, McGonagall was an extremely fair teacher; equally giving encouragement and admonishments when appropriately earned.

Herbology with Professor Sprout, Riley found to be her worst nightmare. Riley was a relatively accident prone person and she was quickly convinced that the greenhouse and everything in it hated her. Within minutes of stepping into the greenhouse, a nasty Dragon Lily took a chomp out of her hand while she was telling a rather exciting story to her friends. Madam Pomfrey had fixed the wound quickly and easily, but Riley had learned her lesson and was now rightfully wary during Herbology classes.

Most of their classes were incredibly fun, though often times challenging. There were classes that were almost completely practical, like Charms with tiny Professor Flitwick who was always willing to answer questions and give advice. And then there were classes like History of Magic (or as the older students liked to call it; naptime) that was completely theory. Despite being the only class taught by a ghost it was, by far, the most boring. It took far more willpower then Riley had, to not fall asleep during Professor Binns' lectures. The only one of them that seemed unaffected by Binns' sleep inducing lectures was Theodore. Riley, Tracey and Daphne all promised him as many Sugar Quills as he wanted, if he continued to let them copy his notes. Even with that assurance though, the three girls decided to take turns taking notes during their history classes, so the other two could doze or daydream without worry.

When Friday finally arrived, the girls were exhausted. Between navigating the castle, classes, homework and dealing with other students, including Pansy, Draco and Blaise, they were all worn out and looking forward to the weekend.

"Potions with the Gryffindors… This isn't going to end well, is it?" Riley asked, looking up from her schedule to her friends. Terence gave her a sympathetic look and shook his head.

"I seriously doubt it, but you'll totally have Harry Potter in your class! That'll be cool!"

Riley just sighed and grabbed a muffin. It didn't take long at all to realize that the 'rivalry' between Slytherin and Gryffindor was actually more like burning hatred, but she supposed that was life now and it wouldn't be going away anytime soon.

"Harry, schmarry. Him being in class just means everyone's going to be distracted and somebody's going to get blown up," Tracey said through a mouth full of waffle, waving her fork around. Riley nodded in agreement, as she dodged the sticky utensil.

"Well, you won't have to worry about getting points taken away at least;" Ian said loftily, "Snape seriously favors Slytherins. He gives out detentions like candy, but it takes a lot to get him to take points from his own house."

The smirk that he wore in that moment, spoke volumes to Riley.

~{ }~

Riley, Daphne and Tracey had just turned to go down the steps towards the potions classroom when Riley spotted a familiar head of black hair waiting outside the classroom door.

"Neville!" She cried, completely ignoring the boy's stricken look as she nearly knocked him off his feet in her enthusiasm to hug him, "I haven't seen you all week! Where have you been? I miss you! Is that weird? I know we only met on the train, but I miss you anyway! We're definitely going to be partners today, okay?"

Riley continued to babble excitedly, oblivious to the looks she was garnering from the other students. Draco was furiously refusing any notion that she was related to him, while Tracey and Daphne cracked up and the Gryffindors watched on incredulously.

Finally, Riley settled down and Neville stuttered out some replies to Riley's excited questions. The two were so involved in their conversation, they completely missed when the vampire like Professor Snape opened the classroom door and ushered them inside.

"Longbottom! Langely! Do not make me repeat myself," Both students jumped, but hurried into the classroom and settled at a table together.

Like many other of their classes, Professor Snape started off by taking roll call. Unlike the other classes, when he got to Potter's name, he paused.

"Ah, yes," He said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new— _celebrity_."

Draco and his goons snickered behind their hands causing Riley to roll her eyes at them. They were idiots, that's all there was to it. What was even funny about that? Was there an inside joke she was missing? She doubted it.

Professor Snape quickly got through the rest of roll call and then looked up at the students. His eyes were cold and he gave off the distinct impression that he had already decided to hate all of them. An opinion that Riley suspected wouldn't be changing any time soon.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word. The Professor himself was a rather daunting figure. He looked like he'd be right at home in a _Dracula_ movie. So it wasn't much of a surprise that he was able to keep silence in his classroom without much effort, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Riley sat up a little straighter in anticipation and Neville sunk down into his seat, as though hoping he could disappear from the teachers view completely. Hermione, like Riley, was now sitting on the edge of her seat as though desperate to prove she was not in fact a dunderhead. Potter and Weasley exchanged looks with raised eyebrows from the table in front her.

"Potter!" Professor Snape snapped suddenly, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_Powdered root of what now, to an infusion of huh?_ Riley wondered in confusion. _Are we supposed to know that?_

Judging by the range of confused looks on the students around her, she figured not so much. The only person who seemed to know was Hermione. Her hand shooting up into the air the moment the Professor finished his question.

"I don't know, Sir," Potter said; uncertainty written clearly across his face.

Snape sneered down at the boy, "Tut, tut. Fame clearly isn't everything."

Riley tensed noticeably in her seat. It was very clear to her now that she and Snape would not be getting along. If their was one thing she truly hated, it was bullying and she'd already had enough of that in this first week then she'd had her whole life. The sneers she'd get from the other houses, just for daring to walk by. The subtle trip hexes sent her and her friends ways in between classes; all because they were Slytherin. Not to mention all the abuse she garnered from her own house for being loud and proud about her love of muggles and muggle-borns. It was one thing for students to bully other students, but Riley would not stand for teachers bullying students as well.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand stretched a little higher and Riley tensed a little more. She threw a scowl over at the snickering idiot trio, who just laughed a little harder.

"I don't know, sir," Came the surprisingly calm reply.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Hermione's hand was still stretched to the ceiling; she'd even started to stand up in order to get her hand higher in the air. Even Daphne was looking sympathetic towards the two Gryffindors.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape questioned once more.

Okay. So Riley actually knew the answer to this one, but that was only because she had done extensive research into the subject. Potter, who, from what Riley had heard, was basically a muggle-born, had very little chance of knowing that, because why would he? It's a pretty obscure plant to begin with.

"I don't know," Potter answered quietly, "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

Riley smirked at Draco. His face having lost all it's previous amusement in the wake of Potter's sass. Unfortunately, the Idiot Trio wasn't the only one not amused with Potter. Snape scowled; his black eyes going impossibly darker.

"Sit down!" He snapped at Hermione, "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden scrambling for parchment and quills as everyone started to take notes. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

Riley's respect for Snape continued to deteriorate throughout the rest of the potions class. He split them all into pairs and had them start making a simple cure for boils. He swept around the room, giving excessive praise to his Slytherins (Riley included, though he greatly favored Draco over everyone) and tearing down the Gryffindors. He was particularly nasty to Potter and when he decided to take a turn at Neville, Theodore, the person Snape partnered her with, had to hold her back from just getting up and slapping the Professor.

Snape was just telling everyone how perfectly Draco was stewing his horned slugs when clouds of green smoke and hissing filled the chamber. Neville and Seamus Finnigan had somehow managed to melt their cauldron and the mess of a potion had spilled all over the two boys. Both boys began to moan in pain as they broke out into bright red, angry boils. Poor Neville had them everywhere, while Finnigan had managed to mostly avoid the mess.

"Idiot boys!" Snape snarled, clearing the potion with a wave of his wand, "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered and Finnigan swore quietly under his breath.

"Go to the hospital wing," Snape spat at the boys. Then he rounded on Potter and Weasley, who had been working at the table in front of Neville.

"You— Potter— why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Riley growled, standing up, "That's not fair! He was paying attention to his own potion. How would he know what Neville and Finnigan were doing?"

Snape glared at her, "Detention, Langley."

Riley glared back defiantly before grabbing her stuff and striding out of the classroom. She didn't care if he gave her another detention; she couldn't stand being in that room any longer. Riley stalked out of the dungeons and made her way to the Hospital Wing. She was so distracted by her indignation that she almost stepped on two trick steps and nearly ran into a wall pretending to be a door, but finally, she made it there in one piece.

The Hospital Wing was actually a lovely place. It was always bright with its giant floor to ceiling windows and white walls, but it never felt clinical like St. Mungos did. It was actually surprisingly homey. It was probably mostly due to Madam Pomfrey, who was like everyone's favorite aunt or grandmother. She was very serious about her work, but she cared deeply for all of the students and teachers of Hogwarts. It was unlikely that you would find anyone with a heart as big as Madam Pomfrey's.

When Riley walked into the Wing, she saw Neville passed out on one of the beds and Finnigan sitting on the next one over. Madam Pomfrey was tutting at him as she slathered some kind of foul smelling salve on his arms. Madam Pomfrey looked up when Riley closed the door and sighed.

"Miss Langley," She greeted. Her eyes quickly looked her over for injury, "What can I do for you? Not another twisted ankle, I hope?"

Riley grinned a little sheepishly, "No, ma'am. I just wanted to see how Neville was doing."

Madam Pomfrey tsked, but concentrated on her work, "He'll be fine by dinner. Don't you have classes to be getting to?"

Riley grumbled a bit, but took the hint and set off for Transfiguration, thinking that if she ran the whole way then she just might make it in time. She didn't. It was Friday and the staircase she usually took to get to that part of the castle was pretending to be a slide that day. So she took the long way around and ended up bounding into the classroom, just nearly missing McGonagall and crashing into her desk instead.

"You're late," The Professor informed her as she scrambled to her feet again, wincing in pain.

"Sorry Professor. I just had to check on Neville. You know, Neville Longbottom? Well, he's my friend and his potion kind of exploded and he was covered in boils and in all kinds of pain and—"

"Miss Langley!" McGonagall interrupted sharply, "While I'm glad you care so much about your friend's health, I must ask that you wait to visit ailing friends until _after_ class, or I shall not be so forgiving."

McGonagall gave the girl a thoroughly unimpressed look, as she stuttered out an apology and sat down next to Theodore.

"So how are they?" Theodore whispered to Riley when the Professor continued her lesson. Riley glanced at the boy in surprise. She hadn't expected him to care, seeing as the injured boys in question were both Gryffindors.

"Madam Pomfrey says Neville will be good as new by dinner. I didn't ask about Finnigan, but he looked better when I saw him."

Theodore nodded, and went back to taking notes. Riley raised her eyebrows in bewilderment as she followed his example and got to work.

~{ }~


	4. Chapter 4 Dear Me, Dear He

**_A/N: I apologize for the delay, but school comes first. Anyway, I hope you all had an awesome winter break! Here's the next chapter. Happy reading everybody!_**

_Chapter Four: Dear Me, Dear He_

It was just past midnight and Riley was hopelessly lost. She'd left the safety of her common room around four hours before, in the hopes that she might actually be able to familiarize herself with the castle and start making a map. Because, honestly, with a school this big and confusing why _don't_ they have a map for the first years?

Riley had been doing well for the first hour; mapping out the different routes she and her friends took to get to their classes and the library. It was only when she was on her way to the Great Hall from the library that Riley looked down to mark a painting of Matthias the Minstrel on her map and when she looked up again, she was in an entirely new corridor.

It looked rather abandoned, what with the lack of lit torches or paintings or even suits of armor. It wasn't dusty, but it had the distinct feeling of a place that hadn't been used in a long time. Riley glanced desperately up and down the corridor. She didn't recognize anything, though the only light she had to go by was the moonlight shining through the windows. So she at least knew she was on the east side of the castle, the exact opposite side she needed to be on.

Riley sighed in frustration and leaned against the nearest wall, "Why do you always do this? Do you purposely want me to be lost?"

Riley sighed once more, "Now I'm talking to a castle. Great."

_Whoosh! _Riley jumped and let out an embarrassing squeak, looking towards the north end of the corridor, where a torch was now crackling happily with fire.

"Hello?" She called tentatively. When there was no answer other then the faint crackle of the torch, Riley started to walk towards it, "Right. This isn't weird or horror movie like _at all_. I'm totally _not_ going to end up as monster food tonight. Nope. _Not_. _At_. _All_."

Riley continued to walk but made sure to have her wand at the ready, just in case. She couldn't do anything particularly damaging to anybody or thing that might attack her yet, but she would at least be able to distract it or them. It wasn't the most comforting thought.

Just as she was about to reach the torch, she heard whispers coming from just around the bend; "I'm telling you, no one comes down here."

"So, what? That torch just magically lit up all by itself?"

"Well, it is a magical school."

"Good point. Where's the map?"

"Lee has it, remember?"

Riley grinned in relief and walked around the corner, coming face to face with two familiar redheads.

"Thank Merlin!" Riley cried, "You guys have no idea how happy I am to see you."

George blinked in surprise, before grinning widely, "Princess! What's a Slytherin like you doing all the way out here?"

Riley's relief quickly turned to dread. She forgot that they were Gryffindors; that meant this meeting was probably going to end a lot differently then their first run in did.

"I got lost," She answered cautiously, watching both boys for any sign of attack, "I've never been in this corridor before. It doesn't seem like it gets much use."

Fred and George frowned at each other for a moment before turning back to her, "I suppose we could show you the way back."

"But only for a price," Fred finished.

"What price?" Riley asked. She felt herself getting twitchy under their scrutiny. If they decided to do something to her, she'd be out of luck. There's no way she could fight them and she honestly didn't want to.

Identical mischievous grins spread across their faces and Riley tensed, "You have to help us scare our friend, Lee."

All the tension left Riley's body at once and she let out a relieved laugh, "Deal."

"What did you think we were going to say?" George asked shrewdly.

Riley shrugged, "Nothing pleasant, I figured. I mean, you're Gryffindors and I'm Slytherin. That's usually led to a lot of unpleasantness for me in the past."

Fred frowned, "Already? Usually the teachers are more on top of the older students harassing the younger."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm really good at getting on peoples nerves," Riley shrugged. She wasn't being self deprecating, really. She actually took pride in how quickly she could make a person lose their cool.

Fred nodded, "I think there's hope for you yet."

~{ }~

_Dear Riley,_

_How are you? How's school? Have you made any friends? What house did you get in? Why haven't you sent me any letters yet? Why haven't you sent any to Remus yet? He said he's sent you two already and you've yet to reply. What's wrong? Did something happen? We're all worried about you. Mad-Eye's ready to break into the school to make sure you weren't killed by a creature that was created by another student's messed up spell. Don't ask. Point is you need to send __someone__ a letter already. We all miss you, Riley. Write soon, okay?_

_Lot__'__s of Love, _

_Tonks_

~{ }~

_Dear Red,_

_I got a job! It's at a tiny bookstore in London. They don't know about magic, so they don't know about my Furry Problem either. They even agreed to give me two days of every month off for the full moon. I think they believe I'm some kind of druid that dances naked in the moonlight, but they don't judge me for it; at least, not within my hearing range. I'd rather them think me a dancing druid then have them know the truth, though. Maybe next month I'll come in with a daisy chain, just to see their reactions. Maybe even offer them one._

_I hope you're doing well. I already miss you terribly. I'm sure you've already made loads of friends and caused at least one teacher to have a heart attack. (Try not to do that, though, Love. The paperwork is murder.) Don't forget about us at home in all the excitement of Hogwarts. Please write soon._

_Always with love,_

_Moony_

~{ }~

_Dearest Pain in My Rear,_

_I know its exciting being at Hogwarts and making new friends. I know its stressful trying to find your way around and to get into the swing of things there, but sweetheart, you need to answer us. We're all very worried about you. You don't have to tell us everything, but even if you're afraid to talk to us for some reason, you have to know that we love you. No matter what has or hasn't happened. No matter your decisions. No matter your actions. We love you so much and we just want to know you're okay. _

_Please,_

_Aunt Andy_

~{ }~

Riley sighed as she finished reading the last letter.

"What's up, Riley?" Tracey asked as she buttered another piece of toast.

Riley shook her head and shoved the three letters into her bag, "I don't know what to say to them."

Tracey cocked her head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"My family—I just…" Riley growled and put her head in her hands, "I don't know how to tell them I'm in Slytherin. We weren't… Well, my family's not the biggest fan, ya' know? And knowing who my father is…"

"Your father? What does he have to do with it?" This time it was Daphne asking. Riley felt all the blood drain from her face as her head whipped up to see her friends staring at her curiously.

"It doesn't matter. Don't mind me. Continue with the breakfasting. I've got to go," Riley said in a rush, before bolting out of the Great Hall and out of the castle.

Riley kept running until she reached a tree that hung over the edge of the lake and flopped backwards onto the grass under it. It's not that she was ashamed, because she wasn't anymore. She'd met great people in Slytherin and had begun to really like being in that house. She was just scared that her family's opinions of her would change. Maybe not the Tonks' seeing as Andy had been a Slytherin herself, but Moony's opinion of her might change and Uncle Mad-Eye's would definitely change. She just didn't want them to hate her.

She sighed a bit before pulling out a piece of parchment. She might as well get it over with in case those threats of coming to Hogwarts were real.

~{ }~

_Dear Tonks (and everyone else)_

_I'm sorry I haven't replied. School has made me really busy and tired. I love it here, though. It's everything you guys told me it would be and more! I've made so many friends already and a couple of enemies as well. (I swear it wasn't totally my fault! They started the fights, I just ended them.) Classes are interesting but hard. I think my favorite teacher is Professor McGonagall. She's strict, but always fair and always willing to help when I don't understand something. Herbology is terrible, Professor Sprout has to keep me next her now because somehow I always get hurt. Madam Pomfrey and I have got to know each other really well over the past two weeks. I keep forgetting about the trick steps and well, you know me. Anyways, I hope everyone is doing well. I've got to go now; I think my friends are up to something…_

_Lot's of love,_

_Riley_

~{ }~

Riley sighed as she signed her letter and placed it back into her backpack. She'd send it off later. For now, she needed to take her mind off of things.

Getting to her feet, Riley glanced around. She'd been outside of the castle before of course, but she'd never really looked at the grounds and what was on them other then the lake and the greenhouses. Hitching her backpack onto her shoulder, she started walking. No time like the present to go exploring. Of course, her first instinct was to go into the Forbidden Forest, but after some thought, she decided to leave that adventure for another day.

Instead she wondered past the greenhouses and into Hogwarts' vegetable patch. The vegetable patch was amazing in its vastness. It stretched far over the hillside, every kind of vegetable and fruit Riley could think of and more were in that garden. Walking over to a section of berries, Riley looked around quickly before sneaking a black berry off the vine and popping it in her mouth.

"I wouldn't let the house elves or Hagrid see you do that. You might find yourself confined to the castle."

Riley jumped and whipped around to see an older Hufflepuff boy watching her with amusement, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just enjoying an innocent stroll through the gardens, any accusations otherwise are merely hearsay and should not be listened to."

The boy laughed and shook his head, "Are you planning to go into politics, because I think I've heard that speech on the radio once."

Riley pouted, "Not even! I'm way too awesome to be a politician!"

"I don't know," He said, walking closer to the vine and picking a berry himself, "That sounded like a perfect political apology to me."

Riley just stuck her tongue out at him and continued on her walk. She didn't expect the boy to follow her or speed up a bit so he could walk next to her.

"I'm Cedric Diggory," he introduced. Riley took his offered hand and shook it, neither one breaking their stride.

"Riley Langley. So what's a Hufflepuff doing talking to a Slytherin?" She asked curiously.

"Should I not be?" He countered.

"I don't know. Maybe. In the week I've been here I've been tripped twice, my bag ripped once and at least three students snubbed me at the library when I asked them a question. I get the feeling that it's like a school rule to hate Slytherins," Riley said, before adding on thoughtfully, "…or maybe they just really hate me."

Cedric frowned, "I suppose I never realized just how bad it is for you guys. I mean, all the houses have something that they get picked on for; Gryffindors are stupid, Ravenclaws are know-it-alls and Hufflepuffs are pushovers. But I suppose Slytherins aren't just picked on like everyone else, but truly hated."

Riley just nodded, picking a grape and popping it in her mouth. There was silence as the two students strolled through the gardens, every once in awhile picking a berry or grape off the vines and eating it.

"I'm sorry."

The two had made it to the end of the garden and were now walking the edge of lake. Riley stopped and looked at the older boy in confusion.

"What for?"

"For teenage stupidity?" Cedric said uncertainly.

Riley grinned, "You can't apologize for that. _That's_ teenage stupidity."

Cedric laughed as well, "I suppose so."

~{ }~

When Riley got to her first class that morning, she made sure to sit next to Theodore, knowing that he was the least likely of her friends to ask questions about why she ran from the Great Hall at breakfast. Of course, she knew she couldn't avoid them forever. So when lunch time rolled around, Riley decided her best course of action was to just pretend nothing had happened at all.

"I think Professor Sprout actually enjoys seeing me in pain," Riley stated as she took a seat between Tracey and Theodore, "She's secretly a sadist."

Tracey scowled at her for a moment, but was interrupted before she could open her mouth to ask what Riley's problem was.

"Princess!" Fred cheered, pushing Tracey away so he could squeeze in between her and Riley. George was doing the same on her other side to Theodore, "We have a proposition for you."

Riley sighed and thanked Merlin for the twins' impeccable timing, "A proposition?"

"Yes. A very propositional proposition," George added with a wink.

Riley felt her face heat up, but kept her face straight, "I'm listening."

"Well, you see, George and I came to a realization recently," Fred explained.

"Oh! You mean you finally found a way to get your heads out of your asses?" Tracey snapped. She hadn't forgiven them yet for turning her hair neon green the other day, when she'd walked into a spell that was aimed for someone else. They had refused to undo it and had run away cackling before Tracey could even yell at them properly.

"Tracey, Tracey, Tracey. No need to be jealous. It's not _that_ kind of proposition."

Tracey flung her fork full of eggs at Fred, but he easily dodged and turned back to Riley, "Anyways, we recently realized that one day we're going to leave this school and there will be no one left to cause chaos for our beloved teachers. So we were thinking we'd pick up a protégée… meaning _you_. We've heard tale from an undisclosed source that you are a rather capable troublemaker in the making and we'd like to feed that trickster soul and let it grow wild and free."

Riley glanced thoughtfully between the boys; both of them were watching her reaction avidly, "I've already been a protégée and I can honestly say he's taught me far more then you guys could. But," She added when both boys looked ready to counter her, "I would be happy to be your partner in crime."

"Deal," George said immediately, Fred nodding along, "Meet us tonight in the abandoned classroom on the fourth floor; the one with the trap door under the teacher's desk. Oh! And don't forget our deal!"

Riley nodded cheerfully as the two boys quickly departed whispering intently to each other and ignoring the glares from the rest of the Slytherin table.

~{}~

_**Don't forget to review please! Ta!**_


End file.
